THE HAUNTING MANSION OF McGONGOR
by ShrekRulez
Summary: Halloween is getting nearer and everyone are getting ready and so does NightHeart. Him and his new evil friends are gonna terrorizing the Care Bears to destroy caring and the Get Along Gang are willing to help. Warning this story is very frightful!
1. Chapter 1

BOOOOO! Halloween is getting near and it's gonna be a frightful day this year when NightHeart is gonna do something uncaring and scaring the daylights out of the Care Bears is to let his demons transformed into kids so they can fun in the haunting mansion. The mansion has been in North Main Street for 50 years. So, now, the evil devils are gonna trapped the Care Bears. Can someone stopping NightHeart before Halloween turned to ghostly night? Find out of this horrorifing tale of...

* * *

THE HAUNTING MANSION OF McGONGOR

Part 1

Starring the Care Bear Family and featuring the Get Along Gang

Story by: shrekrulez

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang are trademarks of Those Characters of Cleveland, Inc and American Greetings

NOTE: This story is so shocking it might frightened the younger viewers. Readers discretion is advised.

Rated 13+ for frightening/horror images/violence and scary scenes

* * *

It all started in the neighborhood of Greensburg in North Main Street, a lot of people were happy to get everything ready for the most frightening holiday of the year; HALLOWEEN! It's October 25, only 6 days 'til Halloween even the Care Bears' friend; Dale is preparing, too, with his Mom and his girlfriend, Melinda as they're decorating with paper ghosts, hanging bats, paper decorations, real carved pumpkins on the front porch and corn chalks attached on the wooden poles. They're all set for Halloween.

"Well, that's all of it, you gals. We accomplished our goal to make our house look scary," said Dale.

"Not to mention, the candy on the plastic cauldron. We better make sure those trick or treaters won't be disappointed," said Miranda while laughing gleely.

"I'll make those pumpkin favored soft cookies for the party. Oh, we're having a Halloween party and we're bringing our neighbors. Also, the Care Bears, too," said Dale's Mom.

"Are you sure? They're coming to your party. YES! Count me in. I'll show you the best Halloween costume you'll never forget. (kissing Dale on his cheek) Bye, lover boy," said Miranda as she's leaving.

"Bye, Miranda," said Dale as he sighs from his heart, "what?"

"Boy, your Father felt the same way he dated me. Those were the good old times," said Dale's Mom.

"Yeah. You know, we should get more decorations for the backyard. For our Halloween Party. What do you think?," said Dale.

"That's a splended idea, son. Go to Peter's Market and get more stuff for the Halloween Party. I'll send the invitations, okay?," said Dale's Mom.

"SURE!," said Dale.

"Good. Here's 80 bucks. Don't spend too much and be careful. I LOVE YOU, SON!," said Dale's Mom while she's waving her right hand goodbye to her son.

"LOVE YOU, TOO! BYE!," said Dale while he's running to Peter's Markets to get more Halloween stuff for the party. As Dale leaving away from his house, something's following him and it's looking at him. It has red eyes and got sharped teeth and it has a dark cape. It's a he and he's the most evil being on Earth. He's named is NIGHTHEART! The being who try to get rid the world of caring into hate.

"HA HA HA! That kid must be a friend of my enemies. The Care Bears. Well, Halloween is coming and he's gonna have the most horrorifing day of his life. I'll see you later, kid. HA HA HA!," said NightHeart when he disappeared for now, but, he'll come back. Dale came out of the store and say goodbye to Mr. Peters, the owner of the store. "BYE, MR. PETERS! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" He's going back to his house and so he'll get ready for the party.

Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears were having a Best Carving Pumpkin contest to see who's the best pumpkin. Loyal Heart and True Heart were the Judges to pick a winner.

"Okay, everyone, it's time for the judging of who wins this contest," said True Heart.

"The one who made the best carving pumpkin wins. The winner will have a supply of candy. AND LET THE JUDGING BEGINS!," said Noble Heart.

Noble Heart and True Heart judging the 1st pumpin carved by Tender Heart/Wish Bear. It's a house with a moonlight. Then, another carved pumpkin by Grumpy/Swift Heart and it's a it has three hearts and a big heart. Minutes later, they're about to judge the final carved pumpkin and it's NightHeart face and they got spooked.

"YAHH!," they shocked in fright.

"Sorry about that, Noble Heart and True Heart. We just wanna make a really scary pumpkin," said Help-A-Lot.

"That's quite all right, Help-A-Lot. It's definitely scary to see him in person. Very impressive," said Noble Heart.

"I don't wanna see him in person, Noble Heart. He's bad news to us, Care Bears, for hurting the world of caring," said True Heart.

"Yeah. Especially on Halloween. We, Care Bears won't let him to ruined Halloween of caring, either. Right, sweetie?," said Cheer.

"Absolutely," said Help-A-Lot when Cheer kissing Help-A-Lot.

Later...

"WE FOUND A WINNER! The winner for the best carving pumpkin contest is...HELP-A-LOT AND CHEER BEAR!," said Noble Heart. The Care Bears cheering with glee as Help-A-Lot and Cheer were kissing once more and they're getting the prize together. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! We have alot of effort to carved such a awful creature to scare. Your pumpkins are all right, too. You all are winners, also," said Cheer.

"For that, we can share our candy in time for Halloween," said Help-A-Lot.

Suddenly, Secret Bear got a envelope and whisper to Friend Bear that they're invited to Dale's Halloween Party and Friend Bear was charging towards to the stage and about to interrupting Help-A-Lot's words. "And...huh?," said Help-A-Lot.

"Sorry for interrupting, Help-A-Lot. But, Secret Bear said, he got a envelope and take a look at this. IT'S A INVITATION! Here, read this, Grumpy," said Friend Bear.

"Hmm. 'You're invited to a Halloween Party. Where? 345 North Main Street, Greensburg. When? Halloween night. Time? 5 p.m. til. Bring your costume and candy,'" said Grumpy.

"ALL RIGHT! YEAH! HOORAY!," they shouted.

"OH, GOODY GOODY GOSH! A HALLOWEEN PARTY FROM DALE!," said Baby Hugs. "YEAH! I'm gonna be a cowboy in that party, Hugs," said Baby Tugs.

Little they didn't know, someone's watching and it's NightHeart and he's laughing evilly. "So this is Care-A-Lot, but, it'll be gone in sight. I got to find a place to scare them. What destination should I scare?," said NightHeart as he's using his powers to find a place until he saw a old mansion and there is a sign and it said, "hmm. McGongor's Mansion. Interesting. The perfect place to capture the Care Bears. See you there," NightHeart disappeared again to go to the mansion to set a trap.

"All right, everyone. You all know, we're invited to a Halloween Party. Just dress anything you want. We better be ready before Halloween night," said True Heart.

"It said at 5:00 p.m. We'll be ready by then so hop to it," said Noble Heart. As the Care Bears were off to get ready for the party, Help-A-Lot and Cheer Bear smile and thought a little, they think they could bring their prize to share at the party. Now, they're bringing their candy in their house and putting inside the closet for awhile.

Meanwhile on earth, the invitations were still spreading and the mailman put a invite on the Clubhouse Caboose and it's their home of the Get Along Gang. Their leader, Montgomery Moose got the invite and reading it. He smiled and gonna tell his own gang that they were invited to a Halloween Party.

"Hey, everyone, guess what? We're all invited to a Halloween Party"

"GREAT! COOL! FAR OUT!," they shouted with glee.

"I bet my costume will be better than last year's. I could make a really scary costume," said Bingo Beaver.

"The only costume you have is a bunny gal costume. Mama, should give a kiss goodbye with that? (laughing)," said Dotty Dogg.

"Very funny, Dotty. If you go on a diet from too much sweets," said Bingo commenting Dotty's weight and Dotty stick a tounge and so is Bingo.

"Okay, settle down, you two. It said, it'll be at North Main Street at 5:00 p.m.; Halloween Night. So get ready then," said Montgomery Moose while he's gone.

Suddenly, Zipper Cat just jogging with his girlfriend, Lolly Squirrel in Main Street for their daily excercises.

"COME ON, LOLLY! WE'RE ALMOST THERE AT THE CHECKPOINT!," Zipper shouts.

"COMING, ZIPPER! I was looking at the Peter's Markets. All the candy and excercising worked on a appitite," said Lolly.

"Okay, Lolly. We'll eat soon. Take a look at that," said Zipper as he points at McGongor's Mansion. While Zipper and Lolly looking the Mansion, the evil NightHeart and his evil demon buddies; RattleSnake and Motyal.

"Hey, NightHeart, look at them. We got company outside the Mansion," said RattleSnake.

"Hmm, I'm not sure if they are rotten Care Bears. Are they, sir?," said Motyal.

"No, but, they look so cute. DISGUSTING!," said NightHeart.

"This must be McGongor's Mansion. Legend said about this place, it was comdemned from McGongor's disappearance. They didn't find McGongor himself," said Zipper Cat.

"Yeah. Ever since he's gone, there's a curse on that Mansion. It gives me the creeps," said Lolly while she's holding Zipper's right arm. "Don't worry, my Lollypop. Not if, Zipper Cat of the Get Along Gang, let any spooks to harm you."

"You're my hero for making me happy," said Zipper as they're leaving the Mansion. "Hmm. They called themselves the Get Along Gang. Well, they're not our greater threat to us. Come on. We got work to do," said NightHeart as they're setting up to captured Dale and the Care Bears to destroy the world of caring.

Now, it's October 26, five days before Halloween, at dawn, the trap is now set and Night Heart is gonna command them to transformed into kids. "All right, fellas. It's time. Transformed into kids to lurde Dale here." RattleSnake and Motyal are now transforming into kids to be rotten and making sure no one's helping.

"HOW DO WE LOOK, BOSS!?!," they said. "MARVELOUS! Go and do mean tricks," said NightHeart while laughing evil. The disguised kids are fooling around the neighborhood while throwing rocks on the Mansion. Dale was walking happily until he saw the kids causing too much trouble.

"Huh? What the...? HEY, YOU KIDS! YOU SHOULDN'T DO THAT!," Dale shouts as the kids raspberries and wondering off. "Hey, you kids, don't get in there. It's dangerous. COME BACK! I'm suppose to go in there, but, those kids shouldn't, either. Here goes nothing," said Dale as he enter the Mansion.

He looks around with rotten furniture, old paintings, cracking loose boards and it's dark, too. "Sheesh. Kinda spooky in the dark, but, luckily I got a flashflight." Dale get his flashlight and turned it on. He walks slowly to make sure he doesn't fall down on the loose floors. He made the creaking sound while he's walking slowly. "Man, my Uncle have this Mansion for a long time. And he didn't hired interior decorators. Kids? Oh, kids, where are you?," said Dale.

Suddenly, a statue knight moves by itself and walking closer towards to Dale and he stopped for the moment.

"Huh? If someone's behind me, please, speak," said Dale.

The knight made the horror sounds from inside the knight's armor. Dale turns around and saw the knight as he about to use his sword and spiked him. "YAHHH!," Dale shouts in fear and ran off just while the sword swipe faster and hit the floor board. Dale ran, panting heavily, much faster to get away from the creepy knight. Dale found a door and he enters and and shutted up quickly.

Dale breathes softly until a sword swipe through the door and Dale screams loudly. The knight breaks the door and still swiping towards to Dale as he shivers. The knight stops and throwing the sword away on the wall.

"What's going on? Is this some kind of trick?," said Dale.

"BOO!," Moytal make a ugly, hideous face to scare Dale. "AHH!" Now, Dale ran again away from the knight while Moytal laughs hideously. "This mansion is cursed. I better get out of here. Wait, there's some kids here and I'm not gonna let any spooks to frightened me. I must be brave. I must be brave," said Dale. Dale repeat "I must be brave" alot of times when suddenly, a chair moves slowly closer to Dale.

Dale heard a noise while he said, "I will be brave," bravely. Dale stops speaking and walking as he turned around and saw a chair moving with a spooky laughter. "AHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Dale shouts as he ran much faster to never let the chair spook Dale again. Then, skeletons pop out of nowhere and dancing while doing the can can dance. "BOO!"

"AHH!," Dale screams some more. The horror sounds continue to grow as the evil being transformed into a big monster with scary faces and wicked tounge to grab Dale. Dale cries in fear as he start screaming louder once more. He ran off swiftly until the wooden floor breaks apart and fell down hard. It was a shortage for wine and lots of it. He broke his left leg, then a bone fracture shown out of his left leg and starts bleeding.

"OH! MY LEG! MY LEG! AURGH!," said Dale in pain. Then, NightHeart and his evil baddies appeared in front of Dale. "HA HA HA! BOY, WE SCARE YOU REAL GOOD!," said RattleSnake. "Yeah, that dumb kid didn't think we were the kids been fooling around. HA HA HA!," said Moytal.

"Huh? YOU FREAKS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! GET ME OUT OF HERE!," said Dale.

"Nope. Afraid not, punk. You're my bait for trapping the Care Bears. If you enter your Uncle's Mansion, the Care Bears will come to rescue you," said NightHeart.

"If when they come, we'll scary them, torturing them. Making sure they'll never leave," said RattleSnake.

"Most of the Care Bears will die, but that's the scarificise they willing to take. HA HA HA!," said Moytal.

"By the way, who are you?," Dale asks. "NightHeart, and my demon buddies, RattleSnake and Moytal. We're here to kill caring forever," said NightHeart.

"Have a nice Halloween, kid. 'Cause you won't be alive too long. HA HA HA HA!," said Moytal. They're putting a old carpet to cover the hole. Dale cries softly in pain. "All right, guys, let the fun begin. HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart. Meanwhile back at Dale's house, Dale's girlfriend, Miranda came over to visit with her Halloween costume at Peter's Markets. She's gonna show her costume to Dale until she shouts.

"MRS. JOHNSON!"

Dale's Mom come outside from the kitchen making cookies for the party and she saw Miranda. "Hello, Miranda, deer," said Dale's Mom. "Mrs. Johnson, is Dale home? I wanna show my Halloween costume. It's Cleopatra. He'll love it," said Miranda.

"No, he's not home. Last time I saw him, he was walking closer to the Mansion. Didn't seen my son ever since," said Dale's Mom.

"I'm beginning to worry about your son, Mrs. Johnson. I'll go and find him," said Miranda as she gives the costume. "BE CAREFUL!," Dale's Mom shouts.

Miranda ran very fast trying to find her boyfriend before something's happening to him. She looked at the Mansion and saw nothing and then, she looked on the next street, then, another and then, another. 2 hours later, she starts giving up by crying deeply. She couldn't find him at all. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, the Care Bears were perparing to go down to Earth for Dale's Halloween Party. When suddenly...

"Huh? Oh, no!," said Wish Bear. "What is it, sweetheart?," said Tender Heart.

"Look down there. It's Dale's girlfriend, Miranda, and she's upset from something," said Wish Bear.

"Well, we're going down to figure what's wrong. I need two volunteers for this assignment," said Tender Heart.

Grumpy and Swift Heart made a cloud car and ready for action, "someone called for a Taxi?," they said. "You guys are fast. LET'S GO!," Tender Heart said. Now, four Care Bears down they go to help Miranda. A little later, the cloud car landed closer to Miranda while she's crying her eyes out.

"MIRANDA, WE'RE HERE! What's the problem?," said Tender Heart.

"Oh, Tender Heart, I can't find Dale. He's missing," said Miranda and the Care Bears got shocked of their lives. "Tell us what happened to him," said Grumpy.

"Well, Mrs. Johnson told me he wonder off closer to that Mansion. Then, suddenly, he disappeared. It's impossible to find him. I...just...can't...(crying)," said Miranda when Grumpy and Swift Heart. "There. There. It's okay, Miranda," said Wish Bear. "We'll help you to find him," said Grumpy. "Yeah. A Care Bear never gives up with someone having a problem," said Swift Heart.

"Okay, then, you said about that Mansion he passes through. Let's investigate that mansion together," said Tender Heart.

"I got the heart communicator just in case if we're in trouble," said Wish Bear.

"Looks like Halloween starts earlier with spookiness," said Swift Heart.

Now, all five of them are entering the Mansion, they look the living with spooky old furniture, loose floor boards and it's too dark. "Kinda creepy, huh?," said Swift Heart. "Wish Bear, make a wish to make the room brighter," said Tender Heart. "Okay, Tender Heart. I wish for something brighter," said Wish Bear as her tummy makes a leaturn to bright the room.

"There's too many hallways to find Dale, Tender Heart," said Grumpy.

"You're right, Grumpy Bear. We better split. You and Swift Heart, go that way. The rest of us will go that way. Be carful," said Tender Heart.

"Let's go," said Grumpy. "I'm right behind you," said Swift Heart.

Now, both groups are splitting apart to look for Dale before he's in trouble. Little they didn't know, six glowing red eyes glowing from the dark with their diaboicial laughter with evil and scary. Tender Heart, Wish Bear and Miranda were looking at the kitchen to find out if Dale's there. A sound from the cupboard creaking scary and then, it slammed loudly as they're about to freak out. "AHH!"

"What was that?," Wish Bear asks. "It's only a cupboard, nothing bad happened. Let's keep looking," said Miranda.

Suddenly, five kitchen knives were picked up and floating around closer to them. Tender Heart heard a noise from the another room. "Shh! Did you hear that? It came from another room. Let's check it out." The kitchen knives are moving swiftly as they about enter the another room. "AHA! Huh? (laughing nervously) It's only a tree branch making the awful noises. False alarm," said Tender Heart.

"Huh? NOT FALSE ALARM THIS TIME! LOOK!," said Miranda as she points the kitchen knives moving faster and they start panicing. "AHH! RUN FOR IT!" They run quickly to get away from the flying knives. Meanwhile, Grumpy and Swift Heart are still searching for Dale. They're entering the dining room and the chandlier still loose and about to collaspe. "This must be the dining room. Not to shebby," said Grumpy.

Then, a evil hand with a scissor was about to cut the rope to let the chandlier going down on them. "Hey, Grumpy?," Swift Heart asks. "Yes, sweetie?," said Grumpy. "Did you ever noticed someone want us to be killed?," Swift Heart asks. "Impossible. It's not like someone came out, unexpectingly, to cut the rope thing," said Grumpy. He was telling the truth as the hand cut the rope with his scissors. Then, the chandlier fell and Swift Heart shouts, "LOOK OUT, GRUMPY!"

"Huh? YIKES!"

Swift Heart grab Grumpy and swifty just the chandlier shattering into pieces. Both of them were safe for the moment as they're breathing heavily. "Thanks, Swift Heart. I thought that chandlier was gonna make a kabob out of me," said Grumpy. "No sweat, Grumpy. No one and I mean, no one can't outswift with Swift Heart," said Swift Heart as unexpecting arm hold Swift Heart and the wall turns back while she screams.

"SWIFT HEART! SWIFT HEART! GET MY FIANCEE BACK, YOU MONSTER!," Grumpy shouts while he's pounding the wall loudly. It's no use for him. She's gone for good. Grumpy crying when the Knight came with his sword to slice him in two. "YAHH! AHH! AHH! AHH!" The Knight keeps on slashing until the victum dies. Grumpy stands bravely.

"No ghouls or spooks to stop me from finding Dale. THIS IS FOR SWIFT HEART! CARE BEAR STARE!," Grumpy shouts as his own clouds and the Knight was about to be slipped up. The Knight slips away towards to the undiscovered celler and fell down to peices. Grumpy smiles and said, "KNIGHTY KNIGHT! Now, to find Dale." Grumpy went down from the trap door hard. He slides down to the torture room where Swift Heart is.

"Ow. To remind myself to never go on slides again. Huh? SWIFT HEART!," Grumpy saw Swift Heart in chains on the wall, bleeding to death. She's trying to escape, but, she's in pain to go through.

"HELP ME, GRUMPY! GET ME OUT OF HERE! MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!," Swift Heart shouts as Grumpy made a cloud to float him closer to Swift Heart and using his tummy power to formed into a key to unlock the chains until a spike whipped and caught on Grumpy's right leg. "URGH! IT CAUGHT MY LEG! GET OFF OF MY LEG! AHH!"

The spike whip take him into his cage and he's in pain with blood and then, the evil demon, Moytal, made a hideous face and body. "YOU FOOLS WON'T LIVED ON HALLOWEEN! All those years of caring, just make us monsters sick. So, we're gonna destroy the world of caring forever. HA HA HA!"

Both of them were crying in tears as the demon disappeared. Meanwhile, Miranda got cornered and so is Tender Heart and Wish Bear. The knives just goes stright forward and then, going into different directions. The knives stuck on the wall which it's a relief for them until the trap door opened, unexpectingly. They're sliding down towards to the torture room which Grumpy and Swift Heart inside.

"OOFTH! OOFTH! UHH!," they said while bumping together. They looked at Grumpy and Swift Heart. "GRUMPY! SWIFT HEART!"

"No time no see. UHH!," said Grumpy. "Someone was trying to killed us to destroy caring. (groaning in pain) We don't know who could've done this," said Swift Heart.

"Please, get us out of here. I don't wanna die," said Grumpy while crying in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll rescue you. COME ON!," said Tender Heart. He's using his tummy power to formed a big heart balloon and float them up, up and away. Wish Bear uses her wish to make a key to unlock the chains. Grumpy and Swift Heart were rescued.

"Thanks. I have enough of this place. Let's go home," said Grumpy.

"No way, Grumpy. We have to find Dale before he's done for," said Wish Bear.

"Where could he be? Hmm. We better leave this room and find him," said Miranda. Suddenly, the escape ways were automatically shuts quickly. There's no escape for them. "WISH BEAR, CONTACT THE CARE BEARS! WE NEED MORE HELP!," Tender Heart shouts.

"RIGHT! CALLING BRIGHT HEART FROM CARE-A-LOT TO McGONGOR'S MANSION! CAN YOU READ ME!?! OVER!," said Wish Bear. Meanwhile at Care-A-Lot, all the Care Bears were getting ready for the Halloween Party until Bright Heart's Heart Communicator starts beeping. Bright Heart stopped and about to press the button.

"UH-OH! THE HEART COMMUNICATOR! YOU GUYS GO AHEAD, I'LL CATCH UP! (turns on) This is Bright Heart from Care-A-Lot, do you read me? Over," said Bright Heart.

"BRIGHT HEART, IT'S ME, WISH BEAR!," she shouts in fear.

"Wish Bear? Did you find Dale yet?," Bright Heart asks. "No. We're stuck in the torture room. We can't get out. We need reinforcements. Someone's tryin to kill us. PLEASE, HELP!," said Wish Bear.

"OKAY, WISH BEAR, WE'RE ON OUR WAY! BRIGHT HEART, OUT! (turns off) I better warn the others. (ZIPS!)," said Bright Heart. He saw Playful Heart, Champ, Love-A-Lot, Grams and the rest of the Care Bear Cosuins and telling them they're in trouble and they needed help more than anything.

"THEY'RE STUCK AT McGONGOR'S MANSION!?! What are we waiting for? LET'S SAVE THEM! CHARGE!," Brave Heart charging as well as the Care Bear Cosuins as well. They're at their cloud cars and rainbow rollers to fly back to Earth so they can save them on time, if they can. Later, they're landed until the Get Along Gang saw the Care Bears going to the mansion.

"Hey, did you see that? I never seen those kids do that before," said Bingo.

"Hmm. Probably they're using a simulation vehicle forms like that. Not a bad trick," said Woolma the Lamb. "We better ask them. Come on," said Mongomery Moose. The Get Along gang are gonna meet the Care Bears and they thought the bears were costumes almost life like.

"Hey, kids, you shouldn't be going in there. It's too dangerous," said Bingo.

"We're not kids, we're the Care Bears," said Noble Heart.

"Isn't he so cute? (pulling Noble Heart's cheek painfully) Better make sure if your costume doesn't ripped apart," said Woolma while she's pulling Noble Heart's cheek. "OW!," Noble Heart shouts in pain.

"YIKES! Guys, they're real. I never seen anything so real like before in my entire life," said Woolma.

"Are you okay?," True Heart asks and Noble Heart said, "never better." Woolma is about to apologizing Noble Heart, "whoever you are, I'm very sorry for hurting you. Please, forgive me."

Noble Heart smiles and hugging Woolma, "I forgive you, whoever you are."

"Oh, I almost forgot our introductions to you. I'm Woolma Lamb, that's Montgomery Moose, Bingo Beaver, Dotty Dogg, Portia Porcupine and that's Zipper Cat and his girlfriend, Lolly Sqiurrel. We're the Get Along Gang," said Woolma Lamb.

"We're the Care Bears. I'm Noble Heart, elder of the Care Bear Family. This is True Heart Bear. The rest are the bears and cousins. We came to rescue Dale," said Noble Heart.

"Wait a second. Isn't Dale's Mom who give us the Halloween Party invitations?," said Bingo.

"BINGO, BINGO! (laughing and Bingo mad) Sorry. Anyway, you said something about rescuing. Rescuing who?," Zipper Cat asks. "Dale, also Grumpy, Swift Heart, Wish Bear, Tender Heart and Miranda. They're still inside the Mansion. It'll take more Care Bears to find them quickly," said True Heart.

"Maybe we can help, True Heart. Me and the gang will help and finding out who's responsible. RIGHT!?!," said Montgomery Moose until his gang getting scared behind the tree. "I suggest we forget the whole thing," said Bingo.

"WAIT A MINUTE! That spooky looking mansion won't scared me. I'll fight whoever stop us from finding them safely," said Zipper while he's pretending to punch the ghouls away. "That's my Zipper. He always been brave for me. (sighs)," said Lolly. "Just like Brave Heart Lion would do, too. Right, Brave Heart? Brave Heart?," said Champ Bear.

"Wake me up when October and Halloween ends," said Brave Heart hides under the cloud car. "Well, Sports fans, shall we go?," Champ Bear asks. "RIGHT! LET'S GO SAVE THEM!," the Care Bears shouted. "Come on," said Montgomery Moose. "Uh, oh, we got trouble, boss," said RattleSnake.

"What, RattleSnake? Uh, oh, indeed, it's the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang. Not to worry, my friend. They'll never leave alive once they're dead. HA HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart.

Now, the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang are gonna join forces to get Dale and the others safely or hell breaks loose. Can they succeed or be gone forever? Find out on the most intensely shocking last chapter of...

THE HAUNTING MANSION OF McGONGOR!

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED... 


	2. Chapter 2

NightHeart using the old McGongor's Mansion to trap the Care Bears. First, his demonic friends transformed into kids and fooling around. Dale saw them and about to stop them until he walks inside the Mansion and getting scared by a knight, bunches of skeletons and running quickly when the floor was loose he fell big time. Second, Tender Heart and the others saw Miranda devastated. Now, they're about to go in with knives flying and Grumpy and Swift Heart were at the torture room getting tortured badly. Now, they're trapped. And finally, they introdued with the Get Along Gang and about to enter the mansion to find them and Dale. Will they succeed or die? Find out on this terrifing conclusion of...

* * *

THE HAUNTING MANSION

Part 2

Starring the Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang

DISCLAIMER: The Care Bear Family and the Get Along Gang are trademarks of Those Characters From Cleveland, Inc. and American Greetings.

NOTE: This story is very shocking and very frightful and it might frightened the younger readers. Readers Discretion is Advised!

Rated 13+ for intense horror violence, shocking/disturbing sequences and frightful images

* * *

When we last off, the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang are entering the Mansion. Grams Bear stopped as the cubs wanna go to help. "GRAMS BEAR, WAIT FOR US! WE'RE COMING, TOO!," they said. "No, my little darlings, it's too dangerous. You have to stay here," said Grams Bear.

"If it's too encoraging, Mrs. Grams Bear. I'll take good care of them. I promise you, they'll be safe," said Woolma Lamb.

"Thank you, Woolma. WE'LL BE BACK FOR THEM!," said Grams Bear while she's going inside. "GOOD LUCK!," said Woolma. The cubs feel sad to left behind, but, Woolma hugging them happily to be safe and sound for now.

Later inside the Mansion...

"OKAY! HERE'S WHAT WE DO! We'll go in 4 groups to find them in this place. Group 1, will go to the north," said True Heart.

"Then, Group 2, will got the eastside. Group 3, will go to the westside over there. The rest of us will go on the second floor," said Noble Heart.

"Yeah. The one who find Dale or the others make a signal. So we can get there on time (gulp)," said Brave Heart.

"ALL RIGHT! LET'S MOVE!," said Noble Heart. Now, four groups are searching all over the mansion to look for them. The first group, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Playful Heart, Funshine Bear, Bedtime Bear, Gentle Heart, Grams Bear and Bingo Beaver are looking at the dining room which someone been there already. Lotsa Heart found something on the table.

"Hey, guys, look. I found something," said Lotsa Heart as he saw fingerprints. "Hmm. A clue. Hmm. Very interesting," said Funshine. "What is, Funshine?," Playful Heart asks. "A mysterious stranger barging this place to make a trap. Someone who doesn't like caring. Someone who's in this Mansion," said Funshine.

"There's only one evil enough to hurt caring," said Grams Bear.

"NIGHTHEART!," they shouted. "NightHeart? Who's he?," Bingo asks while shivering. "A evil demon trapped in a red jewel breaks loose. Now, he's using his evil to get rid of caring forever," said Grams Bear.

"Man, if I ever saw his face, it'll be too soon," said Bingo while hiding under the table. Playful Heart saw a knight satute and said, "look at that. A Knight statue. (banging) Completely empty, but, my impressions will scare you, Knight boy. (making scary faces)" Gentle Heart said when she heard a noise and said to Playful Heart.

"Playful Heart, don't do that. You'll given us the scare of this place."

"Don't be ridiculous, Gentle Heart. There's nothing to fear not if my silly faces make you laugh. (making funny faces)," said Playful Heart.

"If you were about to amuse yourself. (yawn) I'll go sleep over there. (yawn) Good night," said Bedtime while laying down on the chair. Bingo saw a mirror and showing himself. "Hmm. Nice. I never look handsome before. Yeah. Cool." Until a ghost with evil fangs made a appearance and about to spook Bingo. "Huh? What the heck?"

"BOO! (making horror faces and sounds) HA HA HA HA HA!," Bingo shouts and hiding under the table.

"What's wrong, Bingo? Losing your humor so soon?," Playful Heart asks. "A GHOST! A TERRIFING, HORRENFIC GHOST ON THAT MIRROR!," Bingo shouts as he points the mirror. "Huh?," they said.

"I don't see anything here, Bingo. Probably your imagination," said Lotsa Heart until the ghost grabbing Lotsa Heart as he shouts. "HELP ME! HELP ME, PLEASE AND THAT'S THE TRUTH!"

"WE'LL SAVED YOU!," they said as they're trying to get him out, but, the ghost goes back to the mirror along with Lotsa Heart. "LOTSA HEART! LOSTA HEART! (crying)," said Funshine. "Huh?," they said when they saw the chair floating while Bedtime Bear. "BEDTIME BEAR, WAKE UP! THE CHAIR AND SO ARE YOU!," said Gentle Heart.

"(yawn) Please, quiet down, can you see I'm trying to sleep? Feels good when you're floating around. Huh? Floating around? AHH! GET ME DOWN! GET ME DOWN!," said Bedtime Bear while screaming in terror. Gentle Heart and Funshine are now using their tummies to get Bedtime down safely as he jumps on the slide and landed on them. "OOFTH!"

"Thanks, you guys. I think we better get out of here," said Bedtime Bear.

"No, we won't let those spooks to get us down," said Bingo until a trap door just opened, "except that," they screamed while falling down towards to the torture room where they found Tender Heart and the others are. "GRAMS BEAR! GUYS! I'm glad you're here," said Tender Heart. "Did you guys find Dale?," Miranda asks.

"Not yet, but, at least, we found you," said Grams Bear.

"Now, we're stuck here in this horrible place. What are gonna do? By the way, I'm Bingo Beaver," Bingo asks.

"Please to meet you, Bingo. We have no time to make the introductions. We got to find Dale and getting...," said Tender Heart until a deep voice got interrupted.

"OUT OF HERE!?! NEVER! YOU ALL WILL DIE RIGHT NOW! HA HA HA HA!," said Night Heart.

"Also, NightHeart is behind all this," said Funshine Bear.

"WHAT!?!", said Tender Heart. Then, the whips caught all of them and going back to their chains and Miranda as she's struggling to get away from them. Her leg cut and starts bleeding badly. When all of them back on their chains and NightHeart made a appearence in front of them.

"NIGHTHEART!," they shouted. "Who's NightHeart?," Bingo asks.

"A living evil creature who's been trapped inside the red jewel for centuries. Thanks to Evil Heart's will, it broke and I'm FREE!," said NightHeart laughing so hideously evil.

"Evil Heart? Oh, no," said Funshine Bear.

"Oh, yes, my dear. I'm glad he helped me. Now, it's Halloween and we'll given you a party you won't forget. HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart, "if you excuse me, we got victums to captured." He disappeared while he's laughing evilly.

"COME BACK HERE! NO! NO! NO! AHH!," Tender Heart shouts while the 1st group crying sadly. Meanwhile in the Kitchen, Group 2 are still searching for Dale until the knives just disappeared. The cupboards are still opened. Good Luck Bear saw something from the red eyes inside one of the cupboards. He said to his girlfriend.

"Hey, Polite, did you see what I saw?"

"Nothing at the moment. I don't see anything or where it went," said Polite.

"Hmm. Something's definitely not right. This place gives me quite of fright," said Perfect.

Help-A-Lot and Cheer investigates the cupboards until they all shutted by themselves and they got scared so does the female bears screaming.

"This is freaky. The cupboards are closing by themselves. They don't do that," said Help-A-Lot.

"Yeah. Whoever did this or living here is trying to scare us," said Cheer, "HEY, WHOEVER YOU ARE, STOP SCARING US RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME!?!"

Suddenly from underneath the wooden floor Moytal is gonna shape shift into a shark just like the movie JAWS. So he can sink his teeth into and scaring them at the same time.

"This is gonna be fun, man. (laughing evilly)"

Meanwhile, Secret Bear and Friend Bear are out of the kitchen and walking around in the dark with their lanturns on until a shape like needle is in the middle of the floor. They saw it in front. Secret Bear whipsers to Friend Bear.

"You're right, Secret Bear. I don't see something in the middle of the floor. Maybe the carpenters did a lousy job for that floor. Huh?"

The needle subject is moving slow to fast.

"IT'S MOVING FAST! RUN!," Friend Bear shouts. The shark appears out of nowhere and chomping the floor into splinters. Friend Bear and Secret Bear are running closer to the kitchen and jumps back in. They saw them in and they look intense.

"Friend and Secret Bear, what's going on?," Polite asks and Perfect asks as well, "and more importantly, what's the loud sound?"

"IT'S A SHARK AND IT'S TRYING TO EAT US! I SAY LET'S GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE!," Friend Bear's overexciting too much.

"WE'RE NOT LEAVING YET! We have to find Dale and the others. Okay?," said Help-A-Lot.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry," said Friend Bear.

"I better take a look if there's a shark around," said Good Luck while searching outside the kitchen. He look back and fourth, there's nothing anywhere. "There's nothing around in the hallways. It's absolutely peaceful outside," said Good Luck until the supernatural came to get Good Luck inside. "GOOD LUCK, LOOK OUT!"

"Huh? AHH!"

The shark got Good Luck and they're leaving so quickly as the kitchen got totally distroyed from the shark. Group 2 got trapped until the shark disappeared. They relived except for Polite for losing Good Luck. Perfect tries to cheer his sister up, but, it wasn't easy.

"Polite. Polite. Don't worry, everything will be all right."

"(sniffs) My poor Good Luck is gone and you think it's all right? (sniffs) My breaks just begun," said Polite.

"This is outrageous. We lost Good Luck and can't Dale and the others. What could be worse?," said Cheer.

"THAT! LOOK!," said Help-A-Lot. The knives were floating faster getting closer to them. "RUN, QUICKLY!," Birthday shouts. As they're leaving away from the knives, the knives continue pursuding them. There's no way to stop the knives until Help-A-Lot stops and they all stopped, too. "SWEETHEART, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!," Cheer shouts.

"I'm gonna stop those knives. Watch this. CARE BEAR STARE!," Help-A-Lot shouts as he using his tummy power to bring out the three hearts symbol and the knives stabbing the hearts good. The knives stopped at the wall. It's over. The Care Bears ran and they helped Help-A-Lot.

"Sweetheart, are you all right?," Cheer asks. "Yeah, I'm okay," said Help-A-Lot.

"That was pretty brave of you for stopping those scary knives. I thought we're goners for sure," said Cheer and kissing him on the lips. Suddenly when Polite pushing the wall, there's a secret stairway to find their friends.

"Whoa. Polite, you just find a secret stairway. Maybe we can find them there," said Friend Bear.

"Yeah. And the one who made us scare in the first place. COME ON!," said Birthday Bear. Now, they're entering the secret stairway as the wall closing on them. NightHeart laughs hideously. Meanwhile, Group 3 are entering the attic and it has too much dust, dirt and spider webs all around. Champ Bear found a dirty chest and he blew the dirt out of the chest and getting too much dirt of himself. Zipper helped him a little bit.

"Thanks, sports fan. Can you help me with this chest?," Champ asks.

"No problem for me, Champ. Lift," said Zipper while they're opening the chest. "WHOA!," they said.

"What's all this stuff?," Proud Heart asks. "Hmm. Must've been the old pictures from this old Mansion. I say 50 years ago," said Zipper.  
"That Zipper. He always know everything about this Mansion," said Lolly while she sighs. "Oh, brother," said Proud Heart.

Zipper takes a glimpse of that photograph and said to Bright Heart, "hmm. Can you making out of this picture?" Bright Heart saw the picture and turn it around and figuring from the old note on the back. "I'm Gregory McGongor. I was born in 1923 living in this Mansion with my parents. Mr. Klaus McGongor and Mrs. Hilary McGongor. Years ago, there were been a train accident. My parents died there."

"Tell us something we don't know," said Brave Heart.

"Since the accident, I was devastated. I was trying to get rid of devastation by saving all the million dollars in gold coins. 30 years later, my gold's still there on the floor. I was trying to get it with my rope until when I use the rope. The rope broke and I died. They didn't know where I am. My dead body stay in this Mansion," said Bright Heart reading the note from back of the picture.

"Oh, no. That poor kid. Unbelievable. Geez," they said in pain. "What else he does say?," Zipper asks.

"The newspapers said I was missing in 30 years. Everything I had gone and now this my last. My last words in heaven. Bye-bye," said Bright Heart.

"(snorts) Well, that's not a good thing. He saves all that money and now he died from the safe. Talking about not being safe," said Treat Heart.

"TREAT HEART! That's not the way to treat others. He was a nice kid, not for the money. Just to help others. Now, he's dead. That's disrespecting the dead," said Brave Heart.

"You're right, Brave Heart. I'm sorry," said Treat Heart. Suddenly, a window slammed and shattered into peices. Everyone were frightened and staying behind the dirty mentionables. Zipper was on top of the old lamp and Lolly was mad at him, "sorry. (laughing nerviously)," said Zipper while he's coming down.

"I bet his ghost is possessing in this Mansion. Like a curse or what," said Lolly.

"Don't be silly, Lolly. There's nothing supernatural around to scare us," said Love-A-Lot while looking the mirror until a haunting skeleton from behind to get here. "See? Nothing. Huh? (turning around) (gasps) AHH!," Love-A-Lot screams and so does them, too. "EVERYONE, LEAVE! CHARGE!," Brave Heart shouts.

They ran when all of a sudden, a trap door opened and letting them down where the others are. The four and final group, Group 4, are still searching around. Flight Heart and Cute Heart are looking on the left side where Group 1 were. Flight Heart said, "huh. Group 1 isn't here. Where they could be?" Cute Heart said, "I bet they're investigating from downstairs of this place. They'll be okay. Don't worry."

Then, the knight statue moves closer to them. "Uhh...Cute Heart? Uhh...Cute Heart?," said Flight Heart while he's shivering. "Huh? What is it?," Cute Heart asks.

"Don't look out now, but, we have a unwelcome guest. Look," said Flight Heart. Cute Heart turns around and saw the knight statue laughing evilly and about to strike them with his shiny sword. "RUN! AHH!," they both screamed as the knight slicing the wooden floor. "RUN, YOU GUYS! THE KNIGHT IS TRYING TO KILL US!," Flight Heart shouts while he flew into the air.

Group 4 just run quickly until some certain traps appear out of nowhere. Montgomery Moose and Loyal Heart got spiked when the spikes come out. They were suffered from being injured of their legs. Then, the creepy door hanger grabs Cozy Heart and Dotty Dog. They struggle until the trap door opens and down they fall. They're shouting for help until they all gone except for Cute Heart.

"HELP ME, FLIGHT HEART! HELP ME! GET ME OUT OF HERE!," Cute Heart shouts. "DON'T WORRY, I GOT YOU! DON'T LET GO! Huh? (the spiked whip caught on his tail and starts bleeding) AHH! URGH! AURGH! AHH!," Flight Heart struugles to get free, but, it's no use. Both of them are falling down to the torture chamber room. Now, all of them got captured, but, Woolma and the two cubs were the only ones left. Meanwhile outside the Mansion.

"It's getting late. They didn't find Dale or anyone. We better find them before something might happened. Cubs, we must find them. COME ON!," said Woolma.

"I'm scared, Tugs. That Mansion is a creepy place to go in. I'm afraid," said Baby Hugs.

"Don't worry about any spooks around, Hugs. As long as I'm around, you have nothing to worry about it," said Baby Tugs. When NightHeart made his scary laugh to frightened them. All 3 were shivering and shaking at the same time as they enter the horror place. Woolma lights a spare candle for such a emergency.

"Listen, my little cubs, there's absolutely nothing to be scare. Let's just find our friends. This way," said Woolma. They're walking the creaking loose floor until they heard something. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY, HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED AND I CAN'T GET OUT!"

"What was that?," Baby Hugs asks. "Not so sure, Hugs," said Baby Tugs.

"HELP ME, PLEASE! HELP!"

"It must've come from underneath us. Look. A carpet. Lift it up," said Woolma and then, the cubs are helping Woolma to lift up the carpet as they saw something shocking as Dale continues bleeding from his left leg.

"OH, MY STARS!," the cubs gasped. "You must be Dale," said Woolma. "Yeah, I am. Can you help me to get out of here? I'm bleeding badly. (crying in pain)," said Dale.

"DON'T WORRY, WE'LL GIVE YOU A ROPE TO GET YOU OUT!," Woolma shouts when the cubs using their tummy powers to formed a rope which it'll help Dale to get out. "HERE, DALE! GRAB IT!," they shouted. "Don't think so, fools," said NightHeart when his creepy almost skinless hand grab 3 of them and disappeared. the rope dropped on the ground. Dale is in trouble now.

Later at the torture chamber room.

"HA HA HA HA! LOOK WHAT I GOT, BOYS! Two cubs and a sheep. Great collection, huh?," said NightHeart. He puts them into one last empty cage and lock them in. "NOW, WE GOT YOU ALL! HA HA HA HA!," said NightHeart.

"This is it. We failed. Dale is done for. (sniffs)," said Wish Bear while she's crying and Tender Heart saw her being sad and he's very mad. "Wait til' we get out of here, you'll be sorry, NightHeart," said Tender Heart.

"SHUT UP! YOU FOOLS WON'T HELP THE KID! IT'S TOO LATE! HA HA HA! IT'S TOO LATE! HA HA HA!," said NightHeart laughing evilly.

"We found him. His left leg got broken and it showed a bone fracture. He's still bleeding badly. Please, help him," said Woolma.

"You're talking to a wrong person, sheep lady," said RattleSnake. "He'll never help anyone especially helping a stupid kid. HA HA HA HA!," said Moytal.

Meanwhile, Dale is crying because he's gonna die at anytime while his left leg's bleeding until something's supernatural just came appear and it's Dale's great Uncle, Gregory McGongor.

"AHH! GET AWAY! STOP HAUNTING ME! PLEASE! I'M SUFFERED ENOUGH! Huh?," said Dale.

"Don't be frightened, grandson. I'm not here to scare you. I'm here to tell you I'm back from the grave. To see you again," said McGongor.

"Uncle? Uncle McGongor? UNCLE! I wish I could hug you, but, you're a ghost. (groaning in pain) My leg," said Dale in pain.

"Oh, my. My, my, my, my. What happened to your leg?," McGongor asks.

"That freak and his evil buddies trapped me in this dark Mansion of yours. I can't get up. I'm bleeding to death," said Dale.

"Hmm. Wait. Maybe I can find someone to help. What kid of friends you got?," McGongor asks.

"The Care Bears. I don't know where they went," said Dale until McGongor heard a commotion from the torture chamber room. McGongor found Dale's friends. Now, it's up to him to get them out before Dale dies. "Don't worry, I already found them. They're at the torture chamber room," said McGongor. "WHAT!?! WHY IN THE WORLD YOU MADE THAT HANIOUS ROOM!?!," Dale got freaked.

"Since I'm dead 50 years ago, this Mansion was a tourist attraction. They modeifing the rooms with the torture chamber for Halloween every year. Including this year," said McGongor, "I didn't made those rooms."

"Oh, sorry for screaming at you, Uncle. It was unforgivable," said Dale in sadness.

"Don't worry about it. Now, if you excuse me, I'll haunt those meddlers and rescuing your friends," said McGongor while he goes through walls. Meanwhile, the torment just about to begin. As they're gonna screaming in fright, the Care Bears, Miranda and the Get Along Gang were scared until something spooky just happened closer to the evil meddlers. The evil stops spooking when they heard a ghost moaning, frightfully scary.

"Huh? What? YOU IDIOTS! STOP SCARING ME TO DEATH!," said NightHeart.

"It wasn't us, NightHeart," said RattleSnake and Moytal. "HEY, WHOEVER YOU ARE, STOP SCARING US! Huh?," said NightHeart when a strange ghostly figure approaching towards to NightHeart and his evil buddies. He made a scary face and frightened them. "AHH! A GHOST! RUN! NO! FLY AWAY!," they said in fright. They're gone for now and the ghost reforms back to be McGongor.

"Oh, my stars, it's a ghost," said Wish Bear. "Yes, it's the ghost of Gregory McGongor," said Bright Heart. "Please, don't frightened my little darlings. I beg of you," said Grams Bear while she's frightened.

"Do not be frightened, my friends. I'm here to help you and helping my grandson, Dale," said McGongor.

"HUH!?! WHAT!?!," they gasped. "You're Dale's great Uncle?," Tender Heart asks. "Yes, I am. You might've read something from my picture. It was and only best possession. We have no time to talk. We must help my grandson before he dies. Better get you all free," said McGongor. He slithers into a key holes in every chains and cages. Then, moments later, he freed everyone.

"WE'RE FREE! WE'RE FREE!," they shouted with happiness and Lotsa Heart said, "And that's the truth."

"COME ON! WE MUST HELP DALE! CHARGE!," Brave Heart shouts. Now, the Care Bears, Miranda and the Get Along Gang are leaving the Torture Chamber room and following McGongor's ghost to get to Dale or it's too late. Later...

"HE'S RIGHT DOWN! CARE BEARS, GET A ROPE OR SOMETHING!," McGongor shouts.

"Not to worry, McGongor. My staring power will help," said Tender Heart using his tummy forming into a rope and dropping down closer to Dale as he got the rope, then, Tender Heart said to them, "ALL TOGETHER NOW! 1,2,3,...PULL!" They all use their strength to pull him out and then, he got safely, but, he's woozing around from the bloodless left leg.

"OH, MY GOSH!," they shouted. "We better take you to the Hospital for your left leg. Come on. Let's go," said Montgomery Moose.

"It's too late for that. (slowly breathing) I don't think I'm gonna make it, Care Bears. Miranda, I'm sorry," said Dale.

"No. Don't say that. We're gonna go to the Hospital together. We can't let you die now. Please. Don't do this," said Miranda while she's crying. Dale's eyes are getting heavy and breathing slowly to his last breath.

"Please...tell...my...Mom...I...love...her," then, Dale died. The Care Bears and the Get Along Gang were all crying and so does Miranda. "No...NO! (crying louder)" Meanwhile outside the Mansion, NightHeart and his baddies were out away from the scary ghost.

"That was scarier than us. (breathing heavily) I thought we gonna frightening them, not him," said Moytal. "Wait. I bet that ghost is scaring us to help the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang," said RattleSnake. "You got something there, RattleSnake. Huh? I think I found us a solution," said NightHeart while he looks at the boxes of dynamite and he suggested to destroy the whole Mansion into peices along with them in it. Meanwhile back inside...

"My poor Dale, what they have done to you? (crying)," said Miranda. "I wish we could help him and we failed," said Swift Heart until she cries and Grumpy hold her. "We came inside this spooky Mansion and trying to help this kid. He died. We did this all for nothing?," said Bingo.

"Bingo, will you calm down?," Dotty Dog asks. "NO, I WON'T! I'VE BEEN WITH YOU LONG ENOUGH TO GET PICKED ON! LET ME ALONE! Huh?," said Bingo until he saw a dynamite stick, make it, lots of dynamite sticks all over the entrance way and outside. "Guys, I will glady apologizing you all from my attitude. Cause...uhh...We got a problem," said Bingo. They all saw lots of dynamite outside the Mansion.

"DYNAMITE! LOTS OF THEM! NightHeart is gonna destroy this Mansion and killing us all, too," said Cozy Heart. "Not if we get out first. Care Bears and Cosuins, listen close. We must all stare together to get out of here. Get Along Gang," said Noble Heart. "You must care as well or we're all die. Please," said True Heart.

"We're try our best, True Heart. Come on, hold our hands together and said; 'we care,'" said Montgomery Moose. Now, they hold at each other, but, Bingo is mad at Dotty Dog until she's crying softly so then, he's joining them together. They said, "we care!", lots of times to get out. "Countdown for staring," said Tender Heart as he and they countdown, "4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!"

Their tummy powers are forming into a heart shaped bubble and floating away when the caring power blasting through the ceiling to rooftop. Then, NightHeart said to Moytal, "NOW, LIGHT THE FUSE!" Moytal lights up the fuse and then, the dynamite blasting away with powerful explosions. The baddies are laughing with joy to get rid of them until they gasped. "HUH!?!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!," said NightHeart when he's really angry. They landed on the road and their bubble popped. Portia said, "let's go on the bubble again. I enjoy it very much."

"Later, Portia. Right now, we have to deal with those murders. Right, Champ?," said Zipper.

"Right, Sports fan," said Champ Bear.

This is gonna be the final battle before Halloween as the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang were gonna make a stand against the evil NightHeart and his baddies. They're approaching towards to each other. Then, they stopped. NightHeart said to them, "how can this be? We thought you were annihilated inside that explosion."

"Caring never destroyed, NightHeart. We care for anyone and so does the Get Along Gang. For what you did to Dale, you'll pay dearly for this," said Tender Heart.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE ENOUGH ON ALL OF YOU! KILL THEM ALL!," NightHeart shouts in command as they both were about to strike until they about to stare at them. "4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!" They're staring at them and the Get Along Gang saying "I CARE" alot to help the Care Bears. The staring power overpowering the snake and the monster. Their bodies were about to be desingrated. They both shouting in pain. Then, their bodies were gone forever.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU FOOLS! I SHOULD KILL YOU ALL!," NightHeart shouts while he shape shifts into a axe to sliced them off until Tender Heart using his tummy power to formed into a heart sword. Then, he flew faster while holding his sword and then, he shove it into NightHeart's stomach. NightHeart got knockout cold. Tender Heart lands on the ground safely.

"Oh, Tender Heart. (kissing him) I thought you were about to die," said Wish Bear.

"Yeah, me, too. NightHeart's plot foiled except for murdering Dale part. It did worked," said Tender Heart. Suddenly, the Police came and Dale's Mom with them as she looked at Dale and starts crying. "Dale. My poor Dale. Died. I wish my Dale won't die now. (sniffs)," said Dale's Mom. "Mrs. Dale's Mom, I, the late Uncle McGongor can save your son's life by using my soul to his."

"HUH!?! WHAT!?!," they gasped.

"No, you can't do that. Your soul will disappeared," said Grumpy. "I've been dead for over 50 years in this spitural conception for too long. I must go within him," said McGongor.

"Why do you have to that, Mr. McGongor?," Dotty asks.

"Because I care for him," said McGongor. Suddenly, after the blast finishes the Mansion, a safe was falling down on the road and the gold coins pouring down. "Whoa. Didn't see that coming and that's the truth. Wow. It's gold. You guys are rich," said Lotsa Heart.

"Yes, Dale's Mom, the gold is yours, not mine anymore. You use this gold for helping everyone around," said McGongor. "Thank you, Uncle," said Dale's Mom.

"Now, I must go. Bye, everyone for helping and Happy Halloween," said McGongor and then, his form changes into a swirling vortex and going through into Dale's body, while the McGongor's spirit into Dale's body, it recovers from his sufferefd left leg to brand new. Then, the heart rate starts beating and Dale's opening his eyes.

"YEAH! HOORAY! HE'S BACK ALIVE! ALL RIGHT! YEAH!," they cheer with glee and Miranda starts kissing Dale. "Oh, I'm so glad you're alive," said Miranda.

"I wasn't about minutes ago. What happened, anyway?," Dale asks. "Your Uncle McGongor using his spirit to make you alive. Now, he's inside your heart and always be there," said Noble Heart.

"Yep. Your Uncle really cares for you. That's good to help someone who cares," said True Heart.

"Thank you for rescuing my life and body. I always will never forget. Huh? LOOK! NightHeart's getting up," said Dale.

"(coughing in blood) I can't be defeated. You fools shall die," said NightHeart.

"Care Bears, front and center," said Dale as the Care Bears heard Dale and they're standing together holding at each other's hands and so does the cubs, too. Then, the Get ALong Gang joined them, too. "Hey, Get Along Gang, long time no see," said Dale. "Yeah. We're gonna help you all the way," said Montgomery Moose. "Yeah. Care Bears, prepare to stare. Countdown," said Dale as they're counting down to 1.

"4...3...2...1! STARE! CALL!"

As the Care Bears staring at him, the Get Along Gang shouts along with Dale, Miranda and his Mom, "WE CARE!", about 5 times. NightHeart continues to get them, but, the caring power is much stronger than him. "NO! I CAN'T BE DEFEATED! AHH! MY POWERS! I'M WEAKENED! NO! AHH! You won this round, but, I'll get my revenge. I SHALL RETURN! AHH!," said NightHeart while he dissipated into nothing.

"YEA! HOORAY!," they cheered with glee once more.

"Wait a minute. What day is it?," Baby Hugs asks. The Police Offiecer said to Baby Hugs, "well, it's October 26, in the morning."

"We still got enough time for your party, Dale," said Miranda. "Yeah, let's get everything ready, but, first...," said Dale and thinking to use those coins to repair the whole Mansion to be their new home for Dale and his Mom. The reconstruction of the Mansion has been completed in 5 days and now it's HALLOWEEN! At night, the party starts with spooky decorations and music. Everyone from Dale's neighborhood were having a good time.

Even the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang were also having a good time. Brave Heart ate 3 carmel apples and Bright Heart drinks too much soda, "BURP! Pardon me," said Bright Heart. Grumpy and Swift Heart dancing romantically in the middle of the dance floor. Bingo didn't have anyone to go dancing with him until Dotty with a mummy costume came and said, "Bingo, will you go dancing with me?" Bingo smiles and said, "sure. I thought don't care for me even I'm a goofball."

"Now, I do, goofball. As the matter of fact, I love you, too," said Dotty while she's kissing Bingo on his lips. "It's a Kodak moment and I didn't have a camera," said Portia and the gang were laughing happily. Then, Zipper and Lolly also Dale and Miranda were dancing, romantically, including Tender Heart and Wish Bear.

Now, Dale's Mom shouts to them, "CAMERA OP TIME! All right, a little closer to the right. Hmm. Maybe a little closer to the left. Perfect. Now, everyone said, 'HAPPY HALLOWEEN!'"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!"

The picture has taken and it was good. And so, the Care Bears and the Get Along Gang along with Dale, his girlfriend, Miranda and his Mom have successfully stopping NightHearts scheme and HALLOWEEN is become one of the best of the year except for you know who.

"I HATE HALLOWEEN! AHH!," said Night Heart.

* * *

Whoo, I thought I would never stop typing this story again. Anyway, thank you, everyone for reading my story and my self and my family are wishing you a safe and HAPPY HALLOWEEN! CARE-A-LOT!

THE END!


End file.
